The Ending Creation
by L2019
Summary: It has been almost 20 years after the dark war against Sebastian. Families have formed, institutes have recovered, and it has gone back to normal. With the original group now older and have families it is the new generation that should be worried. As Imogen Herondale figured out who shops must become; two boys from Brooklyn come in to change that plan if they want to or not.
1. Chapter 1

17 Years Later:

After the dark war left the shadow world in pieces, it took time to make everything go back to normal. Even though it was a slow period of time a lot was done. Marriages, children were born, and a new generation has come. With the  
original group still mostly together at the New York institute, their children have grown up together. With Jace Herondale running the New York institute with Clary and their daughter Imogen at his side; they teach the other shadowhunter children.  
Simon and Isabel's childrenLewis andElaine, and Alec and Magnus' boys Max and Raphael. It has been seventeen years since the battle in Edom.

"Imogen!" Clary says as she appears in the door way. "You are needed in the training room" she says and walks toward the room. Imogen hurries after her mother trying to catch up with her. As she walks in to the training room she sees her mother and father talking to uncle Alec and uncle Magnus.

'I wonder if Raphael is here' she looks around in thought still walking up to the curled adults.

"It's good to see you" jace says pulling Alec into a hug and shaking Magnus' hand. As Imogen waits her turn to speak; she is suddenly grabbed by the waist andlifted into the air. As she struggles to see who it is she sees the circle chuckle and her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Put me down" she says to sharply and is done as she asked. She twirls around to see max behind her; hands still on her waist. She suddenly realizes and pushes him lightlyoff her.

"Max! You startled me!" She says and smiles as he pulls her into a hug. "How was idris" she asks as he pulls away questionablely. Imogen put a hand on the arm.

"You can talk to me" Imogen looked into his eyes as he gently grabbed her hand and smiled lightly.

"Get a room" Lewis says as he walks by to greet Alec and Magnus. Imogen blushed and looked at her parents for their reaction but they just smiled. Before Jace turned in to the circle he winked at his daughter and Imogen smiled.

As Max started leading her away from the training room she noticed that he had become very quiet, and when she looked at him his jaw was clenched.

"Can we speak privately" Max asked and smiled quickly.

"Of course, follow me" Imogen started off to her room with Max closely behind. When they got in her room, Max sat on her bed his head in his hands.

"Max, what's wrong" Imogen sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here to listen or I'll just sit here" she said as his hand slid up and rested on hers. Maxfinally rested his head on her own head and closed his eyes.

"That can't be possible" Clary said looking from Magnus to Alec to Jace. "He had no spouse other then the Queen, and she did not bare a child" Clary started to shake her head.

"But it's turn we ran into the boy, or boys at a bar when simons band was playing" Jace said and looked at Clary the at Alec. "We used a glamour rune so we could easily watch out for demons while Simon played. But when Clary pushed past a boy he saw us" Jace looked at Clay and slide his hand into hers. "The other boy was on stage, he looked much like him too. He had the same black eyes as he did" Jace sighed and met Alec's eye.

"He was like me when I first saw you" Clary had said not meeting Jace's eye. "He doesn't know anything about the shadow world, and I think we should keep it that way-"

"But what if he is a demon blood, what if he kills, what can't take the what ifs" Alec rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"How about we track him for know, if they are harmless then we will just keep watch" Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder "we need to take this slow Alexander" Magnus looked at Jace pleading

"Magnus is right. Let's figure more out in the morning" Jace said and nodded at Magnus who started leading Alec toward Alec's old room.

Jace looked down next to him to see Clary gone, he looked around to see her looking out the window of the institute. As he got closer he could see how distant she looked. He took her by the shoulders and turned her his way.

"He has sons" she said her voice breaking "I have to keep them safe, it would be what Jonathan would want" she looked up at him with pleading eyes filled with tears. Jace pulled her into a hug looking out the window and sighed.

-

-

I finished the mortal instruments series and loved it! I love the author too! I always want to know what happened after the story, so I came up with my own! I hope you like it! Please tell me if I should write more. Also, write me if you have any comments to help with my writing! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Green and Black**

After the Dark War ended two twin boys were born; they were the sons of a werewolf who made sure they had no knowledge of the shadow world. The werewolf had slept with Sebastian before theapartment had been destroyed, and she gave  
birth a few months after Sebastian had been killed and the Dark War ended. She had two boys one with bright green eyes and pale blond hair; the other had black eyes and black hair. Even astotal opposites, the brothers grew up as best friends.  
Their mother only home hours at a time made sure the boys stayed inside and out of trouble, though she couldn't control everything.  
"You want to go see a movie" Jonah asked as he walked over to his brother who had mounds of books around him.  
"Can't you see I'm studying, we can do it another day" Seth said lazyily still writing down notes.  
"Just come on, don't you need a break" Jonah said and closed the book before Seth could say anything. Jonah smiled and got down on his knees "pleeeaasse" Jonah sighed and sprawled out across seths legs. Seth rolled his eyes annoyed.  
"Fine but then we come straight how, mother cannot find out" Seth said and Jonah jumped off his brother. Seth went to his room and threw on jeans and calmed his hair. He walked out to see Jonah holding his coat focused on a text. As Seth  
took his coat Jonah sent the text and put his phone away before Seth could see how he was texting. "Who were you texting" Seth asked as he shrugged on his coat.  
"No one" Jonah lied and opened the door. "We've got to hurry if we want to make it in time" Jonah hailed down a cap and they quickly got inside. "New York city" Joann said pulling out his phone.  
"New York, that's twenty minutes away" Seth angrily replied. " where are we really going" Seth asked grabbing his brother phone and read his texts. "Whose Eric" Seth asked pushing his brothers grabbing hands.  
"He's in a band who is playing in New York" Jonah said as he slumped back against the seat. He crossed his arms and didn't meet his brothers eyes. "I'd knew you'd say no if I told you where we were going" Jonah said and grabbed his phone  
back.  
"This is such a bad idea if mom finds out-"  
"Who cares she won't be home till tomorrow" Jonah said angrily and looked out the window.  
Seth sighed "fine, we'll go, but forno morethen an hour" Seth said ad his brother turned to him happily.  
They road in silence till Jonah told the cab to pull over. "Thanks man" Jonah said and paid the cab drivers who drove away quickly.

"Their band is called the mortal instruments" Seth eyed his brother as he walked up to the club doors. Seth followed Jonah into the club. It wasn't a full club yet they were still setting up for tonight's band.  
"Yo, Eric" Jonah smiles and high fives a guy who hopes down from the stage.  
"Hey man, whose this" Eric asks then sees Seth standing behind Jonah. "Eric" Eric shakes Seth's hand. Erics phonesuddenly buzz, and his expression changes. He sighs and shakes his head "damnit Simon" Eric says "sorry our lead guy keeps  
leaving us at the last minute" Eric looks around worried.  
"Seth-" Jonah grabs Seth's shoulder and brings him forward toward the stage and Eric "Seth can sing" Jonah says with the biggest smile.  
"No, n-no" Seth says backing up shaking his head.  
"Really, that would help so much thanks man" Eric says and walks away to help set up more.  
"Why the hell would you-" Seth was about to yell when Jonah clamped his hand over Seth's mouth.  
"Eric is a music producer" Jonah says and raises his eyebrows as Seth takes Jonahs hand off his mouth.  
"Fine, fine" Seth sighs and walks to the back of the stage obviously nervous. Jonah sits done for an hour as people start crowding around the stage as his brother and the other members of the band get on stage. Jonah yells his brothers name  
and the crowd start to cheer. Seth shakes his head and smiles happily. As the band starts and Seth starts to sin, Jonah is shove past by a fiery red head.  
"Hey, watch out lady" Jonah snaps as she turns around surprised  
"You can see me" she asked walking a few steps toward him  
"Well, duh I'm not blind" Jonah says as the red head turns toward a blond guy and they start to walk out of the club quickly. Jonah quickly forgets the weird encounter and goes back to cheering for his brother.

 **Here's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy my writing! It is inspired by the mortal instrument series, but it is about the original groups kids! If you have any advice for my writing please let me know!**


End file.
